Daddy Gets What Daddy Wants
by Vampire-Angel27
Summary: Liam/OC's 3-year anniversary. Liam isn't focused on the movie, so what happens when the boys come home early? i'm not good at summaries...PLEASE READ. Rated M for a reason


'**Ello, it's the first thing I've written for One Direction, so I hope you like.**

* * *

It was a Saturday night and Liam and I were cuddled on the couch feeding each other the chocolate cake I had made earlier and watching Disney flicks. The boys were out to give us a bit of alone time. It was our three-year anniversary of being together. Currently, he didn't seem to be as interested in Toy Story 3 as I was because he was kissing my neck, causing me to bite my lip. Despite the boys being gone, I didn't want to make a sound because it was an emotional scene. Finally, I spoke up.

"Liam, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Love…" he replied, turning back to the movie

I smiled and pecked his cheek, turning back to the movie as well. I fed him the last bite of cake before snuggling more into him. A half hour later, he was back at my neck, one of his hands rubbing all over my butt and hips through my skinny jeans. I couldn't hold in the noises anymore without making my lip bleed as he nibbled on my ear and the soft spot on my neck.

"So, I was thinking…" he started, sucking on my pulse point

"About what?" I asked, my eyes fluttering

"The boys are out for another hour or so…"

"Yeah?" I moaned as he gently bit my soft spot

"Mommy and Daddy Direction have a little more alone time…" he whispered low in my ear

"We do, but-"

"Why don't we continue our remaining time in our room upstairs?"

"What about the movie?" I gasped

"We can continue that upstairs later, Mommy Direction."

I couldn't take it anymore because he knew my weak spots so well. I kissed him slow and passionate, not realizing he'd picked me up and carried me to our room until my back was against the door. He kissed me hard, my hands tugging on his hair as my legs tightened around his waist. His lips kissed along my jaw to behind my ear, making me grip his shirt, which he quickly removed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him heatedly, gaining the courage to explore his mouth. He moaned and cupped my ass in his hands, giving it a light squeeze. He pulled me off the door and soon I was on the bed, him hovered over me, staring into my light honey brown eyes.

"I love you, Angel. I'm sorry if I'm moving too fast, but you don't know how badly I want you sometimes. You keep me grounded, but you also keep me on cloud nine. Above all you keep me horny."

"Liam, you're not moving too fast, but I must say you're the master of surprise and seduction!" I smirked

"You're quite the cheeky lady if I say so myself. You're also the master of cooking and caring, Mommy." He winked

I blushed and he kissed my nose before kissing down my neck to my chest. He undid the buttons of my shirt, slowly kissing down the center of my body as he went. His soft sweet kisses sent sparks as he continued and I was in absolute heaven. I sat up to shrug out of the material and took the chance to look him over. His eyes were dark and his pupils were blown wide with lust, his muscled upper body was absolutely gorgeous. _Since when did he lose his pants? Damn, did I do that?_ He caught me staring at the tent threatening to break his boxers, causing me to blush.

"What is it?"

"What's with the steering wheel in your pants?" I smirked*

"It's driving me nuts!" he whispered darkly in my ear*

It sent a chill down my spine. He kissed along the waistband of my skinny jeans, quickly getting me out of them and tossing them to the ground. He removed his boxers and I couldn't help staring at his junk. I mean, I've never seen anyone exposed like this and I was honestly a bit scared. _Wait, he's supposed to stick that thing where?_ He looked to be at least 11" and very thick. I couldn't help but be curious and reached out to stroke it, my jaw falling slack as my eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He was warm, pulsating, and felt huge. I only stroked once and Liam moaned softly, making me look into his dark eyes.

"Well, Jimmy is very excited to see you!" he smirked

"I-I can s-see th-that." I said nervously

He kissed me, instantly calming me down. I got more aroused as he started talking dirty, adding poetry every now and then. My hands trailed up and down his torso, his muscles tensing at my touch as he moaned against my skin.

"I love the way these feel when I rub you through your clothes." He referred to the white lace bra and thong I was wearing

He bought them for Valentines Day last year as a gift for me. He swiftly worked off my last articles of clothing before he slowly let his gaze wander over my body like he had just found a rare jewel as he slicked himself up. I blushed and tried covering up from his intense stare, but he stopped me, pinning my wrists to the bed as he kissed me sweetly.

"You're gorgeous, Sweetie. There's no use hiding your beauty from me." He smiled, love and passion shining through the lust in his eyes

He kissed me like he meant it and released my wrists. He marked up my neck as he slid in a slick finger, working me loose. When he got up to three fingers, I was moaning loudly and practically screamed when he found my G-spot. I moaned, writhing as his fingers brushed that one spot a few times and pulled out completely. I kissed him hungrily and it was like something new had awakened inside of me. I wanted Liam bad and he probably felt it too. I moved down so I was kissing and nipping his neck, the sounds he was making going straight to my core. I left a doozy of a hickey just below his birthmark that I loved so much. He kissed me intensely, sloppily, dominantly, but I didn't care.

"I need you…" he moaned against my lips

I whimpered as I felt him rub the tip of his penis along my folds…

"Oh, you're so wet for me, Love."

...Move numbingly over my clit before slowly pushing in. I moaned and winced as he whispered sweet apologies. He felt huge when I touched him, but he was ginormous inside me.

"Baby, you're so tight." He groaned

"Bad?" I asked, worried

"Perfect…" he whispered, kissing my ear

He showered my face in kisses as he waited for me to adjust to the feeling of him filling me up, fully stretching my walls. Soon he started thrusting slow and hard as his lips grazed across my neck, planting kisses that went down my shoulders and chest. His hot wet mouth enveloping my right nipple had me moaning and arching my back slightly as I grabbed onto his hair. I was on cloud nine; Liam's mouth working on my breasts and torso like a skilled artist, his hands leaving a fiery feeling wherever they touched, and his thrusts were hard and slow, his hips rotating to create the most delicious feeling in the world. My moans and soft cries got a little louder, my nails digging into his shoulders and dragging down his back as he wrapped my legs around his waist, abusing my sweet spot with faster thrusts. He moaned against my skin, making my spine arch as he continued working his mouth on me in the filthiest, most desirable ways. I moaned out how good it felt. He kissed my lips sweetly, his tongue exploring every part of my mouth as if trying to memorize it. The kiss quieted my obscene noises for a while, but that soon came to an end. Still thrusting, he moved my legs onto his shoulders and he kissed my inner right thigh before moving at a much faster pace. I couldn't help but be loud.

"OH, DADDY DIRECTION!" I screamed as he hit my sweet spot forcefully

I fisted the sheets tightly in my hands, my back arching more as my head fell into the pillows. I was so thankful I was very flexible when he leaned down to kiss me sloppily before covering my entire upper half in heavenly butterfly kisses. Soon, he intertwined our fingers together, making me smile, but it soon faded as my head sunk deeper into the pillows, my eyes closing in bliss as he angled to abuse my core harder at an inhuman speed. Liam was definitely the master of both pain and pleasure.** _God, this hurts so good!_ I was so close I could taste it and Liam whispering sweet words of love and seduction in my ear certainly isn't slowing down my climax. _Why does he have to be so sexy and undeniable?_ He thrusts harder, making me open my eyes as he's hovered over me, staring into my eyes, telling me how much he loves me while all I can manage are whimpers, moans, and cries, chanting his name like a prayer. _Is this heaven or is this hell?_ This boy was killing me and my screams were proof of that. I couldn't take it as he delivered a body-numbing thrust to my sweet spot. My back arched violently, my body quaking, stars in my vision, and my face contorted with my eyes shut as Liam's voice sounded in my ear deep and oh so sexy.

"Angel, you're so beautiful…"

That was it and I felt him orgasm along with me. We screamed each others' names as I spilled around him and he filled me up, cum sliding down my thighs, but I didn't care. The most amazing person in the world made love to me, rocking my world [quite literally], making my mind putty and my legs jelly-like…and I couldn't be happier. He put my legs down gently and kissed me slowly and passionately, making sure I felt the love and passion he had for me. He kissed my breasts, shoulders, neck, cheek, and nose before carefully sliding out and wrapping me in his arms, pulling the covers over us. I smiled, kissing his chest, nose, and birthmark. _I experienced both heaven and hell with my boyfriend of three years. Heaven should feel just as good, but something this good has got to be beyond sinful…_

"I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, Liam." I whispered before drifting off to dreamland

* * *

_**MEANWHILE…**_

"Did we really have to leave? I didn't even get to finish my food!" Niall complained

"Niall, if we didn't leave, the girls would have attacked us and we would've never gotten out of there alive." Zayn explained

"Besides, Angel can make better food than Nandos." Louis added

"True, but she and Liam are probably still out on their date." Niall mentioned

"Guys, hush…do you hear that?" Harry spoke up

Everyone got eerily quiet and after a few seconds, they all heard a bed softly bumping against the wall.

"Oh God, Liam…so good!" they heard Angel moan loudly

A few seconds later, Liam moaned and they all started snickering, Niall included. They settled on the couches and turned on the TV, but 7 minutes later…

"OH, DADDY DIRECTION!" Angel screamed

"What the hell is he doing?" Niall asked aloud

Now they can hear the bed springs squeaking and the bed frame is thumping loudly into the wall, making Zayn grin.

"I didn't know he had it in him." Harry smiled

"Something told me he wouldn't be able to hold off for too much longer." Zayn said

"See? I told you that Angel made him horny." Harry sighed happily

"He _is_ more romantic with Angel than he ever was with Danielle." Louis points out

"He pays more attention to her than he does to Toy Story and chocolate! I mean, he loves Toy Story and chocolate more than anything." Niall exclaimed

"Are you forgetting that when she made spaghetti last week that he actually wanted to taste the sauce with the wooden stirring spoon she was using? He's really trying for her." Zayn stated

"Can you blame him? I mean she's just so amazing and easily fits with any one of us…except for the fact that she's not perverted. Liam is lucky he snagged her first." Louis smiled

"So does this mean I'm not gettin' any food?" Niall asked

"Sorry buddy, but it appears so." Zayn sighed

"Why can't she just come down here, make me food, and then go back to what she's doing?" Niall pouted

"Because I like the sounds she makes…and Liam would kill us. We're still supposed to be gone right now…for like another hour." Harry said

"Well it looks like we won't be watching the telly or sleeping just yet. Harry, you're a major perv and a sicko, you know that?" Lou grumbled

"Alright, I'm just gonna lie here and listen to my iPod." Zayn said, tiredly

"Someone had better make me food now!" Niall frowned

"Can you go make him some food, Louis?" Harry asked sweetly

* * *

_**43 MINUTES LATER…**_

"What's he doing, killing her? I can't hear my own music over those two fuck bunnies! I'm blasting it in my bloody ears and their broken moans and screams still cut through!" Zayn exclaimed

"Just enjoy it, Zayn…it'll be over soon." Harry smiled

"Says you! You're such a pervert Harry!" Niall huffed

"I can't help it…and apparently neither can the two lovers upstairs." Harry smirked

"I just wish it would stop! Their screams will forever haunt me." Louis stated overdramatically

"Honestly, I'm happy for them. The sexual tension was killing me. I was surprised when he didn't bed her after the first few months." Zayn smiled

"I know…I mean, it was evident in his eyes-especially when she joined us for swimming." Lou pointed out

"They're so cute together…" Niall sighed

"I know they are. It's sometimes sickening." Lou joked

"When she's cooking, he'll wrap his arm around her waist and kiss her cheek…or during a movie she'll peck his nose or chin…or when they fall asleep together…but especially when he has her sit on his lap when we eat." Niall thought aloud

"Well I think it's funny when he randomly slaps her ass and calls her 'sexy' just to make her blush." Harry smirked

"Now that's funny! When do you think they're getting married?" Niall asked

"Within the next five years." Lou guessed

"I say either just before or just after the baby is born." Zayn smiled

"Now why would you say that?" Louis asked

"Liam probably decided to bed her in the spur of the moment and forgot to wrap it up." Harry smirked

"I don't see why he didn't marry her if he were going to pull a stunt like this." Niall said

* * *

_**45 MINUTES LATER…**_

The boys heard them screaming each others' names like bloody murder before all noise ceased. They were too tired to get up, so they all stayed on the couches. When morning came, the boys were up just before Liam and Angel walked downstairs. Well, Angel, who was wearing a pair of sweats and one of Liam's shirts was walking very funny and limping down the stairs. Liam followed behind her, clad in only basketball shorts.

"FINALLY!" Harry laughed

"Angel, I'm really hungry. Will you cook something?"

Smiling at how Niall was basically whining like he hadn't eaten in days, she nodded her head.

"What happened? Did you scream your lungs out?" Zayn smirked

"Did you at least enjoy yourselves last night?" Lou asked

"It was mind-blowing." Liam answered

"Ya don't say!" Harry smiled, giving Liam an awkward look

Angel silently went to the kitchen to start breakfast and make a pot of tea. Liam followed her, ignoring the mischievous grins and knowing looks the other guys shot him. He found Angel putting on a teapot of water on the stove. He walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I wasn't too rough on you, was I?" Liam asked

She smiled, shaking her head no and pecked his cheek.

"I feel like I was. I mean, you can't even speak right now, Angel."

She turned to face him before looking up into his eyes, cupping his face, and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Liam quickly deepened the kiss and lifted her onto the counter, his hands on her hips as she put a hand to his chest, pushing him back a little.

"Sorry, Love…I got carried away." He apologized

She smiled in forgiveness and he set her back on the ground. She pulled out what she needed to make omelets, biscuits, gravy, and bacon, setting it on the counter. She started the omelets first, and then moved on to the other foods. Liam started setting the table as she finished cooking. Soon the boys were at the table as Angel set the gravy, orange juice, and jam on the table. It was awkwardly quiet and Angel was already on her third cup of tea, sitting on Liam's lap. Harry decided to break the silence.

"So, you enjoyed yourselves last night?" he asked the couple

"Yeah we did. I thought I told you that already." Liam replied, tightening his hold on Angel's waist

"So what did you do?" Zayn asked, watching as Angel poured her fourth cup of tea

"Nothing, really." Liam smiled

"Did you get attacked by a cat or something, Liam?" Harry smirked

"Of course not!" Liam raised his voice

"But seriously, what'd you two do?" Zayn asked

"Um, we had dinner, went for a walk, cuddled on the couch, watched movies eating chocolate cake…" Liam trailed off

"Huh, no wonder we didn't see you when we got home." Lou smiled

"But we sure heard you!" Harry grinned like the Cheshire cat

Angel almost dropped her cup, eyes going wide with horror as she stared at Harry, who proudly wore a smirk on his face. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Were we really that loud?" she squeaked

"At one point it sounded like he was killing you." Zayn said, and Niall nodded in agreement

Angel blushed, hiding her face in Liam's neck, mumbling something incoherent.

"Are you guys being serious?" Liam asked, shocked

"If we had neighbors, they would have filed a complaint. Zayn couldn't even hear his music blasting in his ears because you were just that loud." Louis said

"I never pegged Angel as a screamer because she's usually chill and quiet." Harry laughed

"Harry!" Liam glared

"Angel, how do you get omelets so fluffy, bacon so crisp, biscuits so soft and gravy so yummy?" Niall asked, changing the subject

"It's not that hard. Biscuits should never cook longer than 35 minutes, gravy is all about flour and flavor, eggs are about how you whisk and how long you have it in the pan, and bacon is something you just have to watch." Angel replied, taking a sip of orange juice

"Are you feeling better now?" Liam asked her

"Yeah, I'm all good." She said, kissing his cheek

"Thanks Niall." He smiled

"Liam, I just wanna say that I'm glad you two finally got together. The sexual tension was killing me!" Zayn smiled

"It was killing me too! I had to be sure she was the one, even though deep down I knew it when I met her on the plane. I just…wanted to wait until the right moment." Liam smiled, kissing her neck

"Woah! Bring it back to PG. There are children present, Liam." Lou joked, covering Niall's eyes

"Lou, I'm fine. I can't see my delicious food with your hand over my eyes." Niall smiled

Angel giggled and put some jam on her biscuit as Liam kissed her exposed shoulder.

"Liam, keep it in your trousers!" Zayn laughed

"Shut it, Zayn before I-"

Angel stopped him, shoving a piece of her biscuit into his mouth and kissing his cheek. He quickly chewed and swallowed before kissing behind her ear.

"Round two in our room after breakfast!" he growled in her ear, making sure only she could hear

"That's what you think…Daddy Direction!" she smirked, draining her orange juice

"Daddy gets what Daddy wants!" he smiled, sliding his hand up the front of her baggy top, making her tense up

* * *

*** from "Yo, Ho" by Blood On The Dance Floor**

**** from "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert**

**so i hope you like it. um, yeah...written at 2am, so don't hate. REVIEW? xoxo Vampire-Angel27**


End file.
